Love Bites
by miamashman
Summary: Alaska Ryan is the new girl at Beacon Hills High. She soon befriends Stiles and Allison and finds herself falling headfirst into the supernatural world. She also finds herself falling for the boy next door - Isaac Lahey. When Alaska is given the bite will he be the one to help her or to push her away? Or will somebody else save her? Alaska will soon find out that love truly bites..
1. Chapter 1: Resolutions

I rolled down my window, embracing the crisp, but slightly damp air as my father drove through the exit of the airport. It was a new year and I, Alaska Ryan, was prepared to turn my life around and create a fresh start for myself here at Beacon Hills, since the death of my mother. My father has dragged my little brother Eddy and myself from Australia all the way to freaking America so that he could continue work as a highly-paid surgeon somewhere far away from our old town which held memories of our late mum everywhere he looked. I guess I can't blame him as her death hit all of us pretty hard, but that didn't make leaving all our friends and family behind any easier. I can still hear the slow beep of the heart monitor and her ragged breaths as the cancer took the life away from her. But, maybe this sudden change can be good for us - a clean break. It'll slowly take away the pain of losing the only female that I was ever close with. At least, that's what I hope.

As we drove into Beacon Hills, I was taken aback by the massive stretch of woodland that covered both sides of the road. The shape of the trees and the overwhelming greenness made me itch to get my hands on my beloved sketchbook so I could draw the marvellous image. Tearing my eyes away, I roll the window back up and attempt to focus on the song softly playing on the radio. Soon enough, we pull up at a surprising large suburban home, one of many along the street curb. "So this is it?" I ask Dad, as we exit the car. He places his hands on his hips and admires the house before us before replying, "Yes kiddo, this is your new home." We then drag all our luggage and belongings inside and explore our new home. "Shotty this room!" calls out Eddy from somewhere to my left, I ignore him and continue upstairs where there appears to be only one bedroom and a small bathroom and living area. "Sure Ed, I think I've found my room anyways," I yell back to him. The bedroom itself is very dusty but it is relatively large so I decide that this will be my new dwelling. Dad helps me drag all of my stuff upstairs and once the furniture is in place, I start placing my belongings around the room.

Once I'm done and all of my books are fit snugly into the large bookcase that covers nearly an entire wall, I walk over to the window and gaze at the street outside. It is only dusk, so I can still see outside, so when I heard a man's furious voice, my eyes instantly search for its owner. I spot the house where the racket is coming from and listen in to what the man is saying. All I catch is him yelling "ABSOLUTELY SPOTLESS" before his cry is followed by the sound of shattering glass. _Must be domestic violence _I think to myself as I continue looking at the house. All of a sudden, a tall boy, maybe my age or older runs out of the house and hurriedly gets on his bike and rides to the end of the street. The man, who must be his father, rushes after him calling out "ISAAC!" several times. He then gets into his car and drives off down the street after the boy. I step back from the window, shocked at what I just witnessed. _Poor boy_ I think, _thank god my dad's not like that. _

I originally was going to go for a walk and find somewhere to read in peace, but after watching the boy and his father I no longer felt like it. Instead I went downstairs kissed dad and Eddy goodnight and went to bed. As I rolled into a ball on my large, comfy mattress as I secretly hoped that the boy's dad didn't find him as I feared the worst for him. I fell into a light, restless sleep, dreaming of faceless people walking down school corridors and fanged creatures with red eyes leering at me through the thicket of the woods. I then woke back up, sweat plastered to my face and neck feeling confused and disoriented as I remembered the dream. With a groan I realised why I was dreaming about school corridors. Tomorrow was my first day at Beacon Hills High School.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Wild

I'm awoken to the annoyingly cheerful sound of my alarm and I stuff my head into my pillow in hope that the loud beeping ceases to sound. To no such luck, I am forced to roll over my bed and turn the wretched thing off. With a yawn, I rise out of the warm cosiness that is my bed and rush into the bathroom across the hall.

After a long, hot shower I get out and change into a basic outfit for my first day. I throw on a black t-shirt dress, a denim jacket and my usual black and white converses, my stomach clenching with nerves. _Ugh I have to be that cliché new girl…let's see how this plays out, _I think to myself as I look out the window. I frown when I realise that the dad from last night obviously wasn't back yet, as his car was absent from the driveway. I brush off the thought and rush downstairs to grab something to eat before I go.

I wasn't in the least surprised to find a note on the table from Dad saying; _Gone to work early, I've dropped Eddy off to school already. Won't be home until late, so you'll have to make yourself and him dinner. – love Dad. _"Of course you won't" I mutter as a grab a muesli bar and a water bottle from the fridge. I looked at the time on our new fridge and said "Crap, I'm gonna be late!"

As I pull out of the driveway in my yellow VolvoI think_ At least I won't have to pick up Eddy - _who is now attending middle school and can catch the bus home. I pull out the local directory for beacon hills that Dad considerately put in my car and find the directions for the local high school, which I am now attending.

As I pull into the school, I score a parking spot right at the entrance so I won't have a long distance to walk in-between the students filing into the school. As I start to get out my car, a shiny Porsche comes screeching into the spot next me, barely missing the crappy paint on my vehicle. "Hey watch it asshole!" I call out to the driver, examining the side of my car. I instantly regret my words as a stunningly attractive male steps out of the Porsche smirking as he eyed me up and down. "Fresh meat," he sneered, "I would advise you to don't park here again, so long as you don't want your piece of crap of a car to be more….severely damaged."

I smile sweetly back at him and reply "I would advise you to stop being such a prick, as long as you don't want that pretty head of yours punched in." At this he set his jaw and was about to reply when a short, but very pretty red-headed girl came to his side. "Hey Jackson," she said without a glance at me, "Who's this you're talking to ?" He looked at me with distaste and rolled his eyes at the girl beside him as I replied "Alaska, I'm Alaska Ryan, what's your name?" With a flip of her perfectly primed hair she said "Hmm, weird accent you have. I'm Lydia Martin and this is Jackson Whittemore, my boyfriend." Jackson stared hardly at Lydia. "EX-BOYFRIEND." he corrected her.

I glanced at Jackson who was glaring at me, and then back to Lydia who appeared to have the exact same expression. "Yeah I'm Australian. It was lovely meeting you both." I remarked sarcastically, seeing that it was my time to leave and then walked away locking the car. "Don't park there again freak!" Jackson called out to me, but I ignored him as I walked in.

_What a great way to start my first day _I remarked to myself, walking up to the school office. There, I receive my timetable, a school map and a form that all my teachers have to fill in so that they know I was in class. With my newly found helpers I find my locker fairly easily and place all my stuff in there that I don't need for the day.

As I shut the locker closed I jump in surprise as a tall boy with a buzz cut and adorable brown eyes stares at me from the locker beside mine. "Yo, I'm Stiles," he says, smiling as he extends his hand, "You're the new girl, Alaska, right?" I smile back at him, accepting his hand and I warmly shake it. "Yep, that's me." I reply "Whoa, you're Australian?" he asks genuinely shocked at my accent. "Yeah, I lived there my whole life and I only moved here yesterday." I say.

"Wicked," Stiles says "Well, Alaska, I am your knight in shining armour. I will be your tour guide of Beacon Hills High School today. Welcome to town!" He pronounces, extending his arms in a welcoming gesture. I laugh easily back at him, the first day jitters already feeling not as bad in Stiles' presence. "Okay, Sir Stiles, I have Chemistry first. Where is that at?" I ask with a light smile. At this his own smile falters. "Ah chemistry with Mr Harris." He says bluely. "How unfortunate." I frown "What's so bad about Chemistry?" I ask. "Oh you'll see." He replies as we make away to class.

I discovered what Stiles meant the moment we entered class. Upon arrival, the teacher Mr Morris looked at Stiles and rolled his eyes. "Mr Stilinski," he smirked "Charming of you to join us, 7 minutes late. Who might your lady friend be?" Seeing as this was my cue to speak, I walk over to Mr Harris and hand him the note. "Alaska Ryan, please take a seat. You too Stilinksi." Stiles goes to sit next to a boy with tanned skin, dark hair and cute dark eyes but Mr Harris squawks "NO, not next to Mr McCall." Stiles sulkily turns away from the boy and sits next to somebody else.

I take my seat next day a tall, pretty girl with brown, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. She smiles at me warmly and says "Hey, I'm Allison. New girl, right?" "I'm Alaska, but new girl is acceptable too." I reply. She laughs softly before Mr Harris snaps around and says "You two at the back, shh!" We are both silenced until the end of the lesson. At we walk out of class I am joined by both Allison and Stiles, and the boy Stiles tried to sit next to in class. "Hey Alaska, I'm Scott." The boy says. "Hey, nice to meet you." I say back. Allison turns to me and says "I know what being the new girl is like. I was new last semester. It sucks hey Alaska."

I smile at her and reply; "It hasn't been too bad, so far. I've met some nice people." She smiles brightly at me before Stiles reaches out and grabs my timetable off me. "Yep you have economics with us next. Let's go." He says. Economics went by quite quickly as we had Mr Finstock, who I found out was a very loud teacher. Stiles and Scott explained that Mr Finstock was also the lacrosse coach, the team which they both played for and he was a real physco when it came to game play.

I had a few more classes and by the time lunch came by I was starving. Allison and I went to get our food while Stiles and Scott found a table. When we walked back, the boys were nowhere in sight, so Allison went to sit at the table where Jackson and Lydia and a few others were sitting. They both glared at me and I noticed one boy at that table in particular look at me strangely. I grab her arm and hiss "I can't sit with them!"

She looks at me with concern and says "Why not?" I groan and tell her about the run-in with Jackson and Lydia this morning and she says "Ah, I see. Well that complicates things because Lydia is one of my good friends but we can sit somewhere else today, if you'd like." I thank her repeatedly as we find a table. Eventually Stiles and Scott join us with no explanation to their absence. Although, I notice Allison give them a warning look as they take their places at the table. Lunch went quickly and soon we were off to class again.

The rest of the day went by like a blur although I didn't see Stiles or Scott again. Once the final bell went off, I hurriedly said goodbye to Allison, who to my surprise, warmly hugged me and said goodbye. I left school and drove away before Jackson could have another crack at me for parking in his spot. When I arrived home, I made dinner while I waited for Eddy to come home.

By the time my 12 year old brother walked in, a classical meal of lasagne was ready for consumption. Dinner was a quite affair and afterwards Eddy went to bed while I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. I turned onto the local Beacon Hills news and there was a report about a recent brutal murder in our very own town. As the face of victim flashed, my jaw instantly dropped. It was the man I heard yell and abuse his son last night. It was the boy's father. My new neighbour was dead.


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl Who Cried Wolf

After I found out the news about my new (dead) neighbour, I found myself having bad dreams for the second night in a row. And it showed the next morning as I had black bags under my eyes and I looked quite pale and drawn. As I made my way to school, yet again, I made sure that I parked nowhere near Jackson's Porsche. But instead of walking into the building by myself, I found Stiles at my elbow, ready to help me through my second day at Beacon Hills.

"Hey, Lask! He grinned. Laughing I replied; "Lask? That's a new one." He grinned sheepishly saying "Well since I'm the first friend you have made, I decided that I should be the one to give you a nickname. Do you like it? "Yeah Stiles, it's cute. Thanks." I reply. As we walk into school, Scott also joins us. He smiles at me before turning to Stiles and giving him a very worried look. "What is it? Is this about what happened at training yesterday?" Stiles asks him. "Yes, it's about Isaac." Scott replies.

Stiles turns to me "Sorry, Lask but your own your own today. This is really important." I nod at him. "It's cool," I say as they walk away. I can faintly hear them murmuring something about "his father's dead" and "he's at the police station" and "there's a full moon tonight." I ignore this and turn around and go to class.

As I attend class throughout the day, I noticed that Lydia is in most of the advanced classes with me. _She's smart._ I think to myself as I see her writing out complicated formulas in science and difficult equations in math. She ignores my presence the whole day though and carries on like we have never met.

As I walk out of class, with Allison who has been with me for most of the day I notice that I haven't seen the boy that was being abused by his now dead father the first day I got here - Isaac his name is. Although, in the back of my mind I secretly hope that no harm has come to him and I am ultimately confused about what Stiles and Scott were talking about him for. Allison and I walk out of school after a very long day and she bids me farewell. _Feels like yesterday all over_ I think to myself as I go to put the keys into my car door, prepared to leave.

I then drop my keys on the ground and I stand there for a moment, contemplating whether or not I should pick them up. With a huff, I reach down to pick them up but I see a pale, long-fingered hand there that has already picked them up for me. I grab them from the stranger's hand, who I notice has a large, antique ring on one finger, and look up to match the hand to the face. I feel myself gasp lightly as I take in the boy standing before me features.

He is very tall, with a lanky but athletic build and his skin is a very pale creamy white colour. But what caught my attention was the startling crystal-blue eyes set in the middle of his face. He had delicately shaped lips, shaggy black hair and a long, straight nose, with high cheekbones set deep into his handsome face. He smiled at me lightly, flashing a set of perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Here, you dropped these." He says to me, while I still gaze at him with fascination. "I'm Logan, by the way. Logan Ashfield." I look away from him and manage to stutter out; "Uh..um.. I'm Alaska Ryan." "Well, Alaska, you ought to be more careful don't you think." He replies." "Thanks," I smile back, "I will." "See you around Alaska." Logan then says and walks away without another word, leaving my mouth slightly open. I shake my head and get into the car, slightly confused about what just happened. As I start the ignition, I realise that Logan was the same boy that had been sitting at Jackson's table yesterday at lunch who was staring to me. The thought makes me smile for some unknown reason.

The drive home goes quickly and I find myself sitting around, with no idea as to what to do before Eddy comes home. I think back to the car trip into town and I remember the tantalizing patterns of the trees and the vivid greenness that surrounded them. _That's it!_ I think as I race upstairs to grab my sketchbook.

I throw on a pair of jeans and my converses and race out onto the street where a path leading straight into the woods is present. I walk down the path, my converse squelching in the thick mud as I try to find a nice spot to draw. After about half an hour of walking I discover a very large, cut-off tree trunk that has very nice patterns swirling on the bark. I sit down on a nearby stump and begin to sketch. After an hour or so, I admire my nearly completed piece of work.

As I look back around I notice that night-time is falling pretty quickly and it's almost dark. _Crap, Eddy would be home by now, and I didn't tell him where I was going._ I think to myself as I pack up all my drawing equipment. After one last glance at the tree, I set off down the same pathway I came in. Before I know it, its pitch black and I'm using my phone light to try and see through the darkness.

After it's been well over half an hour of walking, I realise that I am completely and utterly lost. _Great, just great. _My phone then runs out of charge and I have nothing to guide me through the darkness. I fumble my way through the thicket of the woods, scratching my arms and my face on the brambles and my hair is snared on the branches. I look up past the trees where the only source of light is present -the full moon which was a silvery-white and hung like a great luminous pearl in the sky.

As I admired the lovely sight, I heard a branch snap behind me. I whipped my head around and searched for the source of the noise. Another branch crunched, this time to my left and squinted my eyes and called out "Hello? Who's there?" All of a sudden, I feel I warm clammy breath at the back of my neck and a low growling, a sound that no human could make. I slowly stood around to face whatever beast was behind me, expecting a bear or something of the same sort.

But to my surprise and horror, I was faced with a large, luminescent pair or bright red eyes. The next thing I saw was the flash of razor sharp canines and then I felt a searing pain on my shoulder. I felt my vision slowly fade out with pain as I fell to the muddy ground, and I gladly welcomed the darkness that followed.


	4. Chapter 4: Beast Inside

The next morning, my eyelids fluttered open as I slowly regained consciousness. When I could see well enough, I raised myself onto my elbows and took in my surroundings. Light filtered through the trees, throwing a soft green light on the forest floor. _The forest floor? Oh God. _ I thought as I remembered what had happened the previous night. Biting my lip, I looked down at my left shoulder, where I had been bitten by that wild animal. There was a massive bite mark, which was still bleeding slightly on the tanned skin of my shoulder. The pain itself, wasn't too bad, so I got to my feet and attempted to navigate myself through the dense undergrowth of the woods.

"I'm in deep shit…" I mutter to myself as I eventually get back into the path that I originally walked into the woods along. As I near the edge of the woods, I can hear somebody's car horn, so I hurry along until I can see a break through the trees. I wander out onto the road and I realise that I'm just down the street from my house. As I dawdle back home, I am very surprised by the three police cars parked out the front of my house. When I walk in the door, my father is sitting on the lounge, head in his hands, talking to a middle-aged officer.

When he looks up I smile weakly and say "Hiya Dad." He rushes at me, embracing me in a bear hug. "Alaska! I was so worried about you! I came home last night and Eddy was at home all by himself and he said he had no idea where you were. What happened? " He half-yells. "I know Dad, I'm sorry. I went for a walk yesterday afternoon and I got lost and was attacked by some sort of wild animal." I tell him. At this the officer looks up. "Wild animal?" he asks. "Sorry Alaska, I'm Sherriff Stilinksi, would you mind telling me about what you saw last night?" I nod my head slowly, recognising the man to be Stiles' father and I launch into the events of last night.

Once I'm done, and the attack I witnessed last night has been recorded down, the police force bid us good bye and leave to return to the station. My dad then suddenly reels on me. "What the hell Alaska, I was worried sick! Couldn't you have left a note or something? Why were you so late last night anyway!?" I roll my eyes. _Classic Dad, have a go at me while there is nobody around. _I think. "Calm down dad," I say. "I went for a walk so that I could draw some of the scenery and got side-tracked until I realised it was getting home. You heard what I said to the Sherriff."

"I know I bloody heard the Sherriff Alaska, but that doesn't mean it's alright not to leave a note or something! How could you be so stupid? I haven't been this worried since…since..ah." He falters for words so I finish the sentence for him. "Since mum died, right?"

"Yes, since your mother died! Your exactly like her you know?! You don't care what people want and you certainly don't think about how what you do could affect others! That's exactly what she was like! She didn't care. She kept smoking when I told her to stop and.. and.. SHE JUST WENT AND DIED ON ME!" he shouts.

I stand there with my mouth open, tears slowly rolling down my face. "So this is what this is really about dad?!" I ask him. "I know she died BUT SHE DIDN'T JUST DIE ON YOU! She died on me and Eddy too Dad! BUT HER DEATH IS NO EXCUSE TO DRAG US HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY AND ISOLATE US FROM OUR FAMILY!" My heartbeat drastically quickens as I continue ranting to him, trembling with anger.

"WE DIDN'T WANT TO MOVE, BUT YOU MADE US LEAVE THEM AND YOU MADE US LEAVE HER!" I can see the hurt on his face as I continue yelling. "IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIX HER! YOU'RE A DOCTOR AND YOU COULD HAVE FIXED HER! DON'T YOU CRISTISE ME ABOUT NOT THINKING ABOUT OTHERS, DAD, DON'T YOU DARE!"

At that moment, I felt terrible, agonizing pain as the uncontrollably, white-hot anger rippled through my body. My heartbeat was beating incredibly fast as my body contorted with pain. As I felt hair expand over my face, claws extending from my fingertips, I watched my father back away from me with horror written all over his face. My body surges with strength and power as I feel canines extend from my mouth. My father jerks back against the wall as he whispered: "Alaska?" I let out an awful, menacing howl and at that moment I lost all of my humanity and gave into the instinct.

I lunged at the man before me, wanting nothing else than to draw his flesh and blood. Using all of my strength, I threw him across the room until he hit the opposite wall. As I crawled over, preparing to feast, I took one last look at the man before me, blood slowly pulsating down his face from a wound in his head. As I did something in the back of my mind screamed "NO!" So I did as it said, and I turned away from the man, jumping out of the antique, glass window. As the glass shattered around me, I went to the only place I knew I could seek refuge. Some sort of instinct was driving me straight towards the woods.

I sprinted away from the house, running faster and faster, to get away from that man, until I collided head-on with something hard, warm and large. We both went down with an "Oomph!" As the person I crashed into, picked themselves up, I scurried away, covering my face with my clawed hands. I had no such luck, escaping though and whatever I had run into jumped onto me, pulling me to the ground, hard. I pushed the lean body off of me and rolled on top of it, straddling the person with my legs as I grabbed the front of their shirt. I gnashed my teeth at the stranger before realising with a jolt that this was no human being I had run in to.

Large, luminescent gold eyes stared back at me, sharp white canines snarling. A scrunched up nose and light brown hair covered his face. The person's features were almost wolf-like I realised. _Wolf-like. Oh god, I've run into some sort of werewolf._ I think to myself. The wolf-man snarls at me, pushing me off of him with surprising strength, pinning my arms to the ground, his claws digging into me as he sat on top of me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Beacon Hills?" He spits, through his sharp teeth. Ignoring him I manage to spurt out: "Get off of me!" He shakes his head, his golden yellow yes glowing. "Tell me first, Beta!" I growl at him. "Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about or what you are, because quite frankly I'm freaking out right now!" I splutter out.

He looks at me confused, shaking his head he asks again, this time harder; "Your name? And what are you doing here" "Alaska Ryan. And I just moved here with my family. Please help me; I don't know what's happening to me!" He releases his grip on me and roughly jerks me to me feet. "One move, and I'll kill you understand?" he says as I nod in agreement.

I watch with wonder as his features slowly morph back into a normal human face, revealing light bluish grey eyes, slightly curly light brown hair, and delicately shaped lips, curved like a bow, surrounded by a very strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. He stood tall, about 6 ft. 1, with a muscly, athletic build frame. The face that was just before a monster was now the face of a freaking angel.

He stared at me in the eye. "Okay, now try to forget all of your anger, and slowly release any vicious or homicidal thoughts you may have." I listened to him, breathing in and out of nose, trying to relax. Once my heartbeat steadied I felt my body shift slightly. My face was pinched and pulled until the features returned to what I thought was normal. I looked down at my hands, which were now claw-free and slowly stroke my face with them. The skin feels soft and supple and completely hairless.

The boys eyes slightly popped although I have no idea why as he said "That's better, isn't it." I nod, my hand still on my cheek. We stare at each other for a few seconds before he clears his throats and says; "I'm Isaac. What are you doing here - Alaska, right?" I look at him and say; "Yeah, Alaska. Well I got lost in the woods last night when a big _beast_ thing bit my left shoulder and…" my words wander off as I look down at my shoulder, and where there should have been a gaping wound, there was only fresh, markless skin inside the ripped shirt. "…What the hell! There was a massive bite mark there!" I look up at Isaac, who grimaced at me.

"Hmm," he murmurs, lightly running his fingertips over the new skin as I shivered at his touch. "You appear to have been turned and recently so. Did you attack anyone after you changed? He asks me. "Turned? What'd you mean turned? Did I attack anyone? Attack.. Oh god my Dad! I hurt my Dad!" I scream as I turn to run back to the house. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down Alaska! Where's your house at? He says as he grabs my arm and pulls me back. Tears rolling down my face, I tell him my address. "Oh," he says with understanding. "You're the people that moved in across the road." I stop crying for a second. "Wait, Isaac? Oh, I saw you run out the other night. Your dad… Oh my god your dad I'm so sorry, Isaac"

He gazes stonily ahead. "It's OK, he's already dead. Let's find your dad now before it's too late." I nod as we run back to where I came from. When we arrive at my house I rush inside, through the broken glass, towards my dad. The blood running from his temple is dried and when I feel his pulse, it is thumping slowly but steadily. "He's still alive." I tell Isaac. "Okay, I'll call the paramedics." After he calls them he kneels down beside me and says; It's okay, they'll be here soon and they'll fix your dad."

I stroke the hair back from my father's head before I look up at Isaac and say; "it's not okay. I did this to him. I turned into God knows what and I hurt him, really bad." He gazes at me steadily. "Listen Alaska, when the paramedics get here, you have to tell them you don't know what I attacked him okay? Once he is safe, I promise I'll tell you everything." He grabs my hand and repeats "I promise." I look back at him replying; "Okay." I wonder why this person I met mere minutes ago is being so nice to me as I sit there holding my father and Isaac's hands.

It all goes by quickly once the paramedics get there and soon enough Isaac and I are sitting in the waiting room, waiting for any news about my dad. Soon, a middle-aged nurse with bright eyes walks in saying; "Alaska, your father is subdued and he will make it. Right now all he needs is rest. He probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning, so you and your brother are welcome to stay the night with him." "Thankyou…Nurse McCall." I reply reading her name tag, as she smiles at me, walking back down the hall.

"See, he'll be okay." Says Isaac smiling lightly at me, revealing a set of sharp, white teeth. "Thank you," I reply. "For everything, Isaac. I still can't believe I did that to him" His simile falters, when I speak, as he remembers his promise. "Yes, about that. I see I owe you an explanation." I nod tiredly as he continues. "You see they call what we have, a disease of some sorts. Lycanthropy." I shake my head, confused. "Wait, you mean like a werewolf." I ask. "Yes," he says. "A werewolf is another term. In order to become like us, one must be bitten by an alpha and then every full moon and whenever our pulse gets too fast, we shift."

My eyes widen. "So when I had that fight with my dad this morning, and my pulse rate got fast, it triggered the shift?" I inquire. "Correct." he says "So when you were bitten, by the alpha last night, you received the curse. There's no going back now. You're cursed Alaska." "Are you a werewolf too?" I ask. "Yeah, that form that you saw me in when you ran into me, that's what you looked like too." He replies. "Whoa, facial hair on a girl. Eek. What a sight for you" He smirks at this. "You are a sight all right." He says, making a pink blush rise to my cheeks.

"But yeah, we grow hair when we shift. You seem to be taking this very well, actually." He says. "Yeah, I think it's pretty cool to be honest," I reply, "I've learnt that when something happens to you, you have to just accept it and move on." He nods in agreement. "I know what you mean." I found myself searching into his stormy blue eyes, as he gazes back into mine. I clear my throat and we continue our conversation about werewolf's, Isaac explaining about alphas, betas, omegas, packs and other stuff until we are broken by a nurse calling out- "Alaska Ryan, your little brother is here."

Eddy, then walks in and rushes into my arms. "Is he OK?" he asks me, his lips quivering. "He's fine, Ed," I reply, as I hug him. "We're lucky Isaac here, was there to help me." Eddy pulls back and looks at Isaac, "Who are you?" he asks. Before I can scold Eddy for being so rude, Isaac replies "I'm Isaac, your new neighbour." Eddy nods in understanding and asks to go and see dad. I tell him that we can't see him until tomorrow morning, so he asks to go to bed so that he can get up early next morning. I put him into one of the spare hospitals rooms and kiss him goodnight.

When I walk out to say goodbye to Isaac, I am surprised to see a man in his 20's with dark hair, blue eyes and stubble covering his cheeks standing next to him. "Who are you?" I ask suspiciously. "I'm Derek Hale. The alpha around Beacon Hills." I knit my eyebrows together. "You're the one who bit me?" I ask, venom layering my voice. He frowns at me. "That's why I'm here," he says. "You see, I'll ask you before I bite you, initiating the change, because there is a 50% chance of success or death. But I'm not the one who bit you last night. Somebody else did. Which means that there is another Alpha in Beacon Hills." He stares at Isaac and me. "We're not alone."


End file.
